Te esperé
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: "He venido porque yo, a diferencia de ti, nunca te olvidé. Te esperé día tras día, pero no había rastro de ti." (The Lost Canvas)


**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>El tiempo corría en su contra. Con eso en mente, Tenma corría como alma que se lleva el diablo, seguido de cerca por su compañero Yato del Unicornio y la misteriosa Yuzuriha. Sintiendo que algo iba mal, miró hacia atrás para ver que sus acompañantes se habían quedado atrás. Parando de golpe, confuso, se giró para descubrir que ambos permanecían inmóviles en medio de la carrera. No era natural. Solo uno de los pies de Yato tocaba el suelo; ninguno en el caso de Yuzuriha. Aun así, estaban en perfecto equilibrio.<p>

—¿Qué está pasando? —se preguntó el caballero de Pegaso, temiendo que les hubiera pasado algo a sus rescatadores. Ambos habían venido, jugándose el cuello, para salvarle la vida, que él mismo ya daba por perdida.

—Están congelados en el tiempo. Es, si me permites el juego de palabras, solo temporal—dijo a sus espaldas una voz conocida pero que, a la vez, le resultaba extraña.

Buscando al dueño de la voz se encontró con algo que le puso los pelos de punta. Alone. Hades. ¿Quién era la persona que tenía delante? Su cuerpo era el de Alone, su amigo de la infancia. De eso no había duda alguna. Pero Alone era rubio, no moreno. Y esa voz… Esa voz era la misma fría voz de la persona que se había presentado como Hades. Era la voz de la persona que le había matado.

—Veo que estás confuso—sonrió con malicia el recién llegado, acercándose al caballero de bronce—. ¿Ya te has olvidado de tu viejo amigo?

—¿Alone? —preguntó el joven de cabellos castaños, inseguro.

¿A qué jugaba Hades? Un día aparecía diciendo que era el Dios del Inframundo y al día siguiente se le acercaba como si nada dejando a entender que era su querido Alone. Tenma no sabía qué pensar. Por una parte quería golpear a la persona que tenía delante para que dejase el cuerpo de Alone en paz pero, por otro lado, no sabía qué consecuencias traería para el rubio.

—Veo que me recuerdas—respondió con un tono de voz más cálido, pero aún sin asemejarse a la forma de hablar que Tenma recordaba—. Esperé años a que volvieras en ese pueblucho lleno de incultos que no entendían mi arte. Esperé y esperé, pero no había rastro de ti. Te olvidaste de mí.

—Alone, eso no es cierto. Nunca olvidé nuestra promesa. ¿No recuerdas los brazaletes? —el caballero de Pegaso se defendió, señalando la cadena de flores que tenía alrededor de la muñeca. Muchas de las flores se habían marchitado, pero era perfectamente reconocible. Los ojos de su amigo de la infancia se entrecerraron ligeramente.

—Las pulseritas de Sasha. Por eso no volviste del Santuario. Encontraste a mi hermana, que nos había abandonado en el pasado, y me sustituiste por ella. ¿No es así? —su voz cortaba como puñales en el corazón de Tenma. Alone, que se había acercado lo suficiente para tener al que fue su amigo al alcance de la mano, cogió al caballero del cuello con una fuerza sobrehumana y lo alzó del suelo—. No eres mejor que ella. Me traicionaste, Tenma.

—No es cierto—dijo Tenma con dificultad. Empezaba a ahogarse, pero no se sentía con fuerzas como para forcejear.

—Claro que lo es. Viste a Sasha y te olvidaste de mí. ¿No dijiste que volverías cuando fueras fuerte? ¿No dijiste que me protegerías? ¿No dijiste que no me dejarías solo? ¿Dónde quedaron todas esas promesas, Tenma? —preguntó con odio, dejando caer al que fue su amigo, dejando que volviera a respirar.

Tenma no hizo nada para defenderse de sus acusaciones. Sí, era cierto. Durante esos años había estado luchando por Atenea, por Sasha. Alone había pasado a un segundo plano en sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso era culpa suya el que se hubiera convertido en el avatar de su enemigo?

—He venido porque yo, a diferencia de ti, nunca te olvidé. Te esperé día tras día. Era pobre, a veces no tenía para comer. Podría haberme mudado en busca de nuevas oportunidades, pero me quedé allí y trabajé duro para convertirme en un buen artista. Mezclé todos los colores del mundo que me rodeaba y encontré un tono nuevo que hasta aquel momento desconocía—explicó, materializando una espada de filo negro de la nada mientras el caballero de Pegaso aún permanecía en el suelo tomando aire—. ¿Sabes de qué tono hablo? Del tono exacto de la salvación... Tu sangre.

Tenma alzó la vista, abriendo los ojos al máximo, sintiendo que el frío de sus palabras escondía algo horrible. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Alone golpeó insertó en su pecho su espada, atravesando su corazón. No le dio tiempo a sentir traición, ni a preguntarse por qué. Murió sin saber qué hizo mal para que las cosas acabasen de semejante manera. Murió sin poder cumplir su promesa.

No llegó a ver cómo Alone dejaba el lugar llorando lágrimas carmesí, del mismo color que la sangre que brotaba de su pecho.


End file.
